Tragedy Becomes Love
by HardyFreak101
Summary: John Cena's life changes once he gets a call from his father telling him his mother dies and someone helps him ... characters Jeff Hardy, Christy Hemme, Cena Family, ect...Rated M for sexual content New Chapter Up!
1. Death & Drunkin' Night

**Tragedy Becomes Love**

**He became very week when he heard those horrible words. He could here his fathers voice becoming scratchy when he said "John Your mother she's dead" **

**John was standing up when he got the news, and he was surrounded by all of his friends (Randy, Jeff, Matt, Chris, Christy, Stacy) and the minute he herd those terrible words he fell to he floor and his knees. **

**John what's wrong? Asked a worried Randy**

**Jeff, Matt and all the others surrounded him is shock as John started to cry when his father started to tell him what happened. John was on the phone for about 15 minutes. John's father told him he would most likely not be able to come home until morning or later because Massachusetts was getting freak thunderstorms and all of the plains were not allowed to come there in all safety of the passengers. **

**Dad I have to come, you cant tell me I cant come! John said as his temper started to raise.**

**John I'm not telling you not to come, just take it easy and wait. Just be safe. His dad said. John I have to go I'll call you tomorrow.**

**Fuck you! I have to go! John said as he hung up the phone. **

**John's father knew john and he knew john just needed time to think it through and he would be upset no doubt but he would not be so angry. **

**John goy up and push his friends out of the way and walked to the bathroom. He walked out and said "lets go out and get Fucked up! **

**John who was that? Chris asked as he started to worry about his friend?**

**It was my….dad. He said as he took off his shirt and put a wife beater on. **

**John what's wrong why were you crying? Jeff asked. **

**It was Fucking nothing! Damn you fucking bitches! John said as he stormed out of his locker room.**

**Jeff started to after him but Christy stopped him. **

**Maybe he should talk to a chick? She said as she walked out. **

**John! She yelled.**

**Christy go away! John turned around and yelled.**

**No lets go out if you really want to. She said hoping that if he got his way he would maybe tell them what his father said.**

**He started to walk to her. Ok! Lets go! Is the gang coming to? He asked.**

**Umm….Yeah. She said.**

**Okay! **

_**Few hours later**_

**Iwantanother Shot. John said as his word started to blend together as he was Very drunk.**

**Everyone had gone him because they all had work only to people were left Jeff and Christy. **

**John I have to go its getting late man. Jeff said as he yawned.**

**Nigga go I have Christy! He said as he winked at her.**

**Christy your fuckkking Hooot. John said as he started to fall.**

**She tried her best to walk him over to a chair. He sat down and said "Christy I want to go I think I'm drunk. **

**You think. she said as she smiled at him.**

**Yeah will you help me home. He said as he tried to get him but fell down on his ass. **

**Okay yeah lets go. Christy said as she grabbed her purse and John's hand to help him. **

_**Ten minutes later … In a Cab**_

**John started to pull on his shirt. **

**John what are you doing? Christy asked as John pulled off his wife beater. **

**I'm hot. He said as he started to rub on Christy's leg. **

**John stop. She said as she started to laugh at him. **

**Okay miss we are here. The cab driver said. **

**Okay please wait here I have another stop to make. She said as she pushed John out of the cab.**

**No go ahead this is our Last stop! John said as he pulled Christy tight to his side.**

**Don't listen to him. She said as she laughed at John. **

**But the cab driver listened to John and left Christy at John's hotel. **

**John looked at Christy and started to laugh, He garbed her hand and pulled her into the hotel. **

**Christy had No intentions to doing Anything with John at all! But she did want to go up to his hotel room to help him into bed and stuff. **

**They walked over to the elevator and John started to push the button. **

**John I really don't think that's going to make the doors open. **

**Wanta bet? He said as he wanted badly to kiss her. **

**What? You want to bet what? Se said confused. **

**I bet this door will open for a kiss. He said with a little cocky smile.**

**Whatever. She said as she stated to laugh.**

**The doors to the elevator opened and they walked in.**

**So were is my kiss. He asked as he got closer to her.**

**Oh my god are you serious? She said. **

**Yeah he said as he got closer **

**Christy felled the space between them and just as there lips started to get touch the elevator doors opened. **

**John grabbed her wrist and he started to run down the hall. They go to his room and he unlocked it and they walked in. **

**John I better go. She said as john started to take off his shoes.**

**Christy started to open the door so she could leave but John came up and shut the door Hard and Fast. John pushed Christy up against the door and started to kiss her. **

**She pulled away and looked at him and then kissed him back. **

**She couldn't help herself he was an amazing kisser and he still had his shirt off so his glorious body made her want him so badly. They continued to kiss. John grabbed her ass and Christy jumped on him her legs raped around his waist. John carried her over to the bed and pulled off her shirt. **

**What are you doing? She asked**

**Well its not fair that I have my shirt off and you have yours on! He said as he started to kiss her again. She pulled away and he looked at her.**

**What? What's wrong? He asked.**

**Nothing. She said as she pulled away from him.**

**He started to get up but she pushed him back down and she sat on top of him and unzipped his pants. **

**What are you doing? He asked **

**Take off your pants. She demanded as she took off hers**

**He did so and he started to stare at her. He loved her Green and pink panties and bra. He got up and started to kiss her. She walked away from him and went into the bathroom. on! He said as he walked over to the bathroom.**

**Christy started to panic she liked John SO much and Loved his body even more. She waited in there for about 5 minutes as john wined at the door. **

**Christy I'm sorry if I did something. Please come out. You can't just do push my buttons and just walk away. He said as he looked down at his very Hard member. **

**Christy thought for a second and the she opened the door. With … to be continue! **

**Like it or not! Keep it or not? Please r/r**


	2. Going To Cena's

**I would like to thank the three ppl who reviewed story.! I've never really had anyone read my story's and I really like that you all liked my story thanks and please keep the reviews coming….**

**Tragedy Becomes Love**

**Christy thought for a second and then she opened the door. With nothing on.**

**John just stood there is aww. **

**Oh my god, your body its gorgeous! He said as he started to drool. **

**Christy just stood there scared to walk or move. She was shy really shy in front of him. John walked up to her and put his arms around her. His little man was standing at attention and Christy started to laugh about it. John looked down and took off his boxers. Christy walked away. John grabbed her wrist. He picked her up and lied her on his big king size bed. **

**John, don't hurt me. She said as he started to put his hands at her opening. **

**Christy I wouldn't dare hurt you. He said as he kissed his way down to her now wet moist opening. **

**John started to lick her clit and he slipped his tong down and stuck his tong in and out of her pussy. John! Keep on doing that god! It feels so good! She moaned **

**John backed away and started to kiss her. He kissed her hard and he took her hand and up it on his hard dick. She started to rub it. And just then he took it and stuck it in her wet pussy. In and Out he kept on and on she moaned. John Awww….Don't ….. he stopped and looked at her. No! what are you doing. She said as she needed him in her badly. You said stop. He said. No I'm sorry keep on. She said as she started to kiss him. They kept on for a few hours. **

_**Morning ….**_

**John hello are you dead? She asked as she shook him. **

**Umm…Stop. I'm tying to sleep. **

**Christy jumped up (naked) and opened the curtains. **

**NO! Stop headache! John said as he pulled the covers over him. **

**No not a headache, I'd said it's a hangover. She said as she pulled the curtains back closed. **

**She walked back over to the bed and got under the covers. She started to kiss him. He rolled on top of her. **

**Hang on … did we! She asked as he just realized she was naked. **

**Yeah we did. She said as she started to kiss him again. **

**Shit I must have been drunk. He said**

**What! You would have only done it if you were drunk? She said as she pushed him off of her.**

**No I just barely remember any of it. I'm sorry but I just don't remember. He said to her. **

**Well… do you want to reenact it? She said as she got closer to him.**

**Hell yeah babe! He said as he started to kiss him. **

_**About 3 hours later**_

_**Knock-Knock! **_

**Huh! John said as he jumped out of his slumber. **

_**Knock-Knock! **_

**John jumped up and slipped on his boxers (which were on the lap shade) he walked to the door and opened it.**

**Hey man you okay? Jeff asked as he started to push John out of the way so he could walk into the hotel room.**

**Jeff saw Christy laying on the bed asleep and his jaw dropped. **

**John pushed him outta the room and shut the door behind them both. **

**WOW! Dude you fucked Christy Hemme! She fucking hot! So how was she? Jeff asked as he winked at John.**

**Dude be quite! People are trying to sleep! John said as he looked at his watch. **

**SHIT it's 2:15 pm! Aww man I have to go. John said as he walked into the door. **

**John walked in the room and his cell phone started to ring. He could here it but he couldn't see it. **

**What's that's? Christy said groggily.**

**I'm sorry Christy I cant find my cell phone it's right here.**

**Hello? John said. **

**Hey John the funeral is in two days are you coming? John's brother said. **

**Oh yeah Matt I'm just about to call the airport. John said **

**You okay? Matt said **

**Yeah I'm going to be fine. John said as his voice started to break up. **

**Well I have to go pick up grandma. So I'll talk to you later okay? Just call me when you make it here okay? Matt said.**

**Yeah I'll call you and tell maw and paw I said hey. He said fighting back the tears. **

**Bye bro. Matt said **

**I'll see ya later bye. John said **

**John hung up the phone and fell to the ground and started to cry. **

**John? Christy got outta bed and came up to him.**

**I have to go to Massachusetts to see my family. He said walking away wiping the tears away. **

**Why? Was that your dad again? She asked not knowing what was said last night.**

**No it was my brother. He said pulling his suit case out. **

**He pulled his suit out and pulled it out. **

**What's that for? She asked confused **

**My mom died last night. He said while he started to cry.**

**She walked over to him and gave him a hug. **

**What happened? She asked**

**She was in a bad car wreck because it was raining bad there and her car sinned out of control and hit…he started to cry uncontrollably. **

**It's okay you don't have to tell me. She said **

**She walked over to her close and started to get dressed. **

**She hit a telephone pole. He said **

**She continued to get dressed he walked over to her. **

**What are you doing! He asked **

**I'm leaving you have to go home so I'm just going to leave. She said as she got to the door. **

**NO! your going to leave me to! He said as he ran over to her and slammed the door shut. **

**John I need to go, you need to be with your family. She said as she pulled at the door. **

**No don't leave me Christy I need you. Come with be. John said as he hugged her. **

**I don think I should, you need your family, I'll just be in the way. Christy said to him **

**No you helped me last night, my family can except you, and I really need a friend who isn't crazy. He said as he pulled her into a hard passionate kiss. **

**Well I guess I should go. She said as she pulled away from his kiss. **

**Okay go to your hotel and get your bags pack. He said You really don't know how much you made my day Christy I owe you so much. **

**To be continued … **


	3. Stuck At A Ariport

**Tragedy Becomes Love**

_**Knock-Knock! **_

**John opened the door to Christy, **

**Hey your ready? He asked **

**Yeah, Are you sure your family wont care that I'm there? She asked**

**Don't worry about it. Well I called Vince and told him that we were going to my home town. He said it was okay just to call him and tell him when we were coming back. John informed her. **

**Oh okay. She said **

**Lets go. He said **

_**On The Plane …**_

**John are you asleep? Christy asked John as she shook him.**

**I am now. He said as he wiped his eyes. **

**I'm sorry but you have to put your seat belt on. She informed him**

**Oh okay. Are we almost there…**

**The plane started to shake. **

**Ladies and Gentlemen we are coming on to a storm so we are going to have to land in New York. Now it is snowing in New York but it is not to bad to be are having some turbulence. The stewardess said. **

**What? I have to be in Massachusetts as so as possible! He said to the stewardess**

**We wont be landed to long as long enough for the storm to past. She said.**

_**An hour later…**_

**John what are you looking at? Christy asked.**

**Look it's starting to really snow out there. He said.**

**John and Christy had landed safely and were stuck in the airport. Everyone was stuck in the airport they had been snowed in. **

**Here sir take this. A man in a security suit said. **

**What's this for? He asked**

**I'll tell you but you have to keep it quit because people might start to panic. He whisper **

**Okay I'll keep quit. He said **

**He heat has stop working, and soon we think all the power will go out. He said **

**And just then all the power went out, there were emergence lights that came on but that's all. People started to scream. **

**Sir do you have any rooms here I have money. He said as he pulled out a wad of cash. **

**Come with me. The security man said.**

**He brought them to a room were some of the people who work there sometimes just go to hang out and sleep. It has very nice it had a full sized bed and with what looked like some very comfortable blankets. **

**Here thanks, John said. **

**Christy and John went in and sat on the bed.**

**Why are we here? Christy asked**

**Cuz there are people who will notice us and I really don't feel like putting a nice face on so now he can just sleep or whatever. **

_**Several hours later…**_

_**Knock-Knock!**_

**John got out of the bed raped in a shit (to keep warm) and answer the door.**

**Yea? He said**

**Sir here are some blankets its getting colder out here and there are not heaters with out electricity. A young women said**

**How long are we going to be here? John asked**

**At least until morning, maybe longer. It is really starting to snow out there it's a blizzard out there. She informed him**

**What! Okay well thank you. **

**He shut the door and crawled back in the warm bed.**

_**A few more hours later…**_

**The bed Christy and John were laying in started to shack and Christy woke up from her slumber to find out that it was John shacking because is was cold that was making the bed shack.**

**John what's wrong? She asked **

**I'm cold. He said stuttering **

**I am to John, Why are you shacking so badly? She asked **

**Maybe becuz I have less body fat, and my body is trying to warm it self so I'm shacking. **

**Oh my god John your ice cold. She said.**

**She pulled off his shirt and his pants and she did the same to her self.**

**Wwhhaatt are you doing? He stuttered **

**Come here, come closer to me. She said.**

**I have no problem with that Christy but why did you take my close off. He said kinda laughing at the end. **

**Body warmth if are bodies are bare we can get a little warm from the heat they let off. She said getting closer to him.**

**They laid there for awhile but John's body kept on shacking and shacking. **

**John are you okay? Christy asked very scared**

**I can't fell my feet any more. He said with a smile. **

**John that's not funny! She said.**

**Christy took off his boxers and her panties she got on top of John.**

**Whoa! What are you doing Christy? He asked as his dick started to grow.**

**John…**

**Huh? **

**Kiss me John! **

**John kissed Christy and may things after that happened….(get my drift!)**

**To Be Continued…Please R\R**


	4. Finally At Cena's

**Tragedy Becomes Love**

_**The next day**_

_**Knock-Knock!**_

**John Slipped his boxers back on and shook Christy up and whispered to her**

**Get dressed!**

**John opened the door**

**Sir the snow has stop and the power is back working where are you planning on going? A young man asked**

**We have to be in Massachusetts tonight! He said in a firm voice.**

**Okay well we have a plane leaving for Boston in an hour. Is that okay? He said**

**That's just fine. He said **

**John and Christy got there selves together and went to the lobby were there were tons of people came running up to them and asked for there autographs. **

_**That Night **_

_**John's Phone Convo..**_

_**Hey is this Matt?**_

_**Yeah it is, who's this? Matt said**_

_**It's John! **_

_**Oh hey! Were you been we been trying to get ahold of you!**_

_**Well our plane had to take a landing because we were headed for a storm and then we got snowed in, But I'm in Boston can some one come and get me? **_

_**Yeah well be right there.**_

**John hung up the phone and told Christy they were on there way. About 2 hours or so John's Fathershowed up to pick them up.**

**Hey dad! John said going and giving his dad a hug. How is everyone? **

**We are all doing okay? How are you John I know how close you were with your mother.**

**I'm okay. I could be better. John kept on talking as they walked to the car.**

**Umm….John who's following us? John's dad asked.**

**Oh shit! I'm sorry Christy he grabbed her hand. This is Christ…**

**John got interrupted by his dad**

**Hemme yeah I know who you are! I watch Raw every once in a while and I've seen you before, It's nice to met you. He said**

**It's nice to meet you to Mr. Cena. **

**My name is John but you can call me J. he said**

**So John are you to dating? John's dad asked**

**John looked at Christy, well we are making our way there, I needed a friend here with me dad so she came with me. John smiled at Christy **

**Oh okay that's nice. J said. **

_**At the Cena House**_

**John, Christy and J walked in the house to see all of the Cena family sitting waiting for John and J to come back. As to there surprise John was bringing a friend.**

**John! Baby how are you said John's grandmother as she walked up to him she gave him a big kiss on his forehead.**

**Who's this pretty young lady? She asked**

**Hi I'm Christy**

**Christy this is my oldest Brother Matt, And these are my two younger brothers Sean and Dan **

**Nice to meet ya. Sean and Dan said**

**I know you from some were, Are you Christy Hemme? Matt said**

**Yeah I am. Christy said as she started to blush **

**Okay you've met my cousin Marc Predka and that's myDad's motherCatherine**

**That's Grandma to you John! Catherine said**

**Oh and my name is Tradmarc! Not Marc! Trad said a little angry!**

**Nice to meet you again Christy. Trad said. **

**Ummm….Dad were going to go ahead to my place okay. John said**

**John you cant go it's to late just stay here we have plenty of room. J said.**

**So Christy ended up sleeping in John And Matt's old room and Dan and Sean slept in Dan's old room. John's grandmother slept in Sean's old room. John and Matt slept down stairs on the sofa cough. And J slept in his room.**

**John laid there thinking about his mom and everything else. He picked up his cell phone and saw what time it was he crawled out of the bed and quietly walked up the stairs and to his old bed room door and knocked on it. Christy wasn't asleep so she got outta bed and went to the door.**

**Hey John! She said.**

**Shhh! John said as he walked into the room. **

**John shut the door quietly and picked Christy up and carried her to the bed. **

**What are you doing? Christy whispered**

**Making out with you. John said with a sly little smile. **

**John and Christy started to kiss there tongs touching each other like they were in a little war. Christy pushed John away for air. **

**We really shouldn't be doing this John, what will your family think? Christy whispered**

**Don't worry about it I can be quite! I've had plenty of girls in here and my dad never knew. He said**

**John I cant do that. Christy said**

**What the hell! What's with you? He said.**

**John I don't want you to just make me just another fling, you slept with me the night you found out your mother died and I don't want you to regret this or anything. I like you a lot John. Christy said as she turned around not facing John.**

**Christy I promised you I wouldn't hurt you and I have no intention of hurting you. Thanks to my the bad news about my mother I got closer to you and I love everything about you. I like you a lot to Christy. John said pulling Christy back towards him.**

**She turned to him, John I like you a lot and I really don't want your family to think anything bad about me okay. She said as she snuggled up to him.**

**Okay I understand, tomorrows my mom's funeral buttomorrownight we are staying at my house. He said as he put his arms around her waist.**

**You have a house out here? She asked**

**Yeah, it's about 35 to 45 minutes away from here. He said **

**Who takes care of it, cuz you can't just leave it there with no one watching it can you? She said**

**My mom was watching it, my mom and dad have been divorced for years, so my mom lived there. He said **

**You live with your mom! Haha! She said laughing at him**

**John juststaired at the ceilinghis eyes became a little watery. **

**John I'm sorry, it's going to be okay. **

**Christy snuggled up to him and they fell asleep. **

**To Be Continued Please r/r**


	5. The Funeral & A Note

**_Authors Note:_**

**Okay everyone I am sooo sorry about the delay on the chapters but I was just waiting 2 see if I was going 2 get more emails and then skool started and then my dads gf tried 2 kill herself so its been really CrAzY! I am going 2 update 2 Chapters 5 & 6 and ill try 2 update the 7th one n a week or so….Thanks Chelsea**

**Tragedy Becomes Love**

**Christy and John woke up to banging on the door.**

**John jumped up and put his pants on fast so it wouldn't look like anything happened although nothing happened.**

**John opened the door to Matt the oldest brother. **

**Matt what? John asked **

**You better get out of here or grandma will get upset that her baby is in a room with someone who isn't his wife or girlfriend. Matt said as fast as he could so no one would know John was up there.**

**John went back to Christy gave her a kiss and grabbed his shirt. John and Matt walked out of the room.**

**So…John what happened? Matt said as he winked a his brother**

**Matt seriously nothing happened! John said to his brother**

**John, Matt yall probably need to start to get ready, and has anyone woken up Christy yet? She might need to take the first bath. J said to his boys.**

**Yeah we know dad. Matt said**

**I'll go wake up Christy. John said as he walked back to his old room.**

**John opened the door and walked in **

**Christy…**

**Yeah, what John? **

**My dad said you can take the first bath…**

_**3 Hours Later At The Funeral **_

**We are here not to morn the death of Carol Cena but to Celebrate her life, She is in gods arms now….a minister carries on.**

**John, Matt, Dan, J, Sean, and may others were outside about to burry there beloved Carol Cena. **

**She's in what we will call a better place, I wish all of you a peaceful life. This now concludes the services. **

**The Cena family piled into a large SUV and went back to the Cena house.**

_**Back At The Cena House**_

**John sat on a big cough just starring into space. **

**John are you okay? Christy said**

**Yeah I just really want to got home. He said. **

**John you are home, right? Christy asked**

**John stud up and walked over to the kitchen were his brothers, dad and grandmother were**

**Hey I'm going to go back to my house, check on everything and ya know. John said as he starred at the floor.**

**John are you sure your ok? His grandmother said.**

**I'm FUCKING FINE! He yelled**

**John okay, we understand, just go home if ya want just call us later okay. J said**

**Christy and John got there stuff said good bye and got a cab so they could get to John's house.**

_**At John's House**_

**Christy and John walked into John's three story house. **

**WOW! Christy said as she looked around.**

**Yeah it's nice huh? John said as he started to show her around.**

Down stars there was a living room with a small bar in it, and a kitchen also.

On the second story there was John's hug master bedroom with an even bigger bathroom. Three guest rooms and two bathrooms for the guest rooms. The third story had a gym and a game room and in the back yard there was a big pool.

**John went and took a bath and Christy just started to look around. Christy found the room were John's mother use to stay. There were pictures of her boys, prom pictures, baby pictures, allsorts of little school pictures all over the room. John walked in the room with only a towel covering him.**

**Whatcha doing? He asked as he walked over to her.**

**Christy walked over to the bedside table and picked up a picture of John and his mom. **

**When was this? She asked**

**That was about a month or so ago. He said as he grabbed the picture and just stared at it.**

**John look! Christy said as she pointed to a envelope that read John in big fancy letters.**

**John picked up the envelope and opened he just looked at it for a while then finally he started to read it and it read…**

**John, **

**Well I hope you found this my lil J!**

**John I might not be home I was planning on going to a friend of mines I'll be home in a week or so. Just call me when your home so I can see you. Take care my lil J! **

**Love,**

**Mom**

**John folded the letter back and put it back on the night stand. He grabbed Christy's hand and they walked out of the room and shut the door.**

**John…are you ok? Christy asked as she looked into John big baby blue eyes.**

**Yeah I'm okay, I'm just really tired and I just really want this damn day to be over! John said as he stared at Christy.**

**Well lets got to bed. She suggested as she led John to the master bedroom.**

**They undressed and got into there p-jays. John and Christy fell asleep in each others arms. **

**To Be Continued….Please R\R **


	6. Plains For Movie Night

**Tragedy Becomes Love **

**Christy woke up from her deep slumber from a ringing phone.**

**Hello? Said a groggy voiced John.**

**Hey man…were you sleeping? John's friend asked**

**Uh yeah but it's cool, whatcha want man? John said as he started to sit up. **

**Well are you still in Boston? The man asked.**

**Yeah, why you wondering? John asked**

**Well me and Beth, we broke up and TNA has given me a week off and I was just wanted to see if you were okay. I heard about your mom, I'm sorry for your lose.**

**Dude I'm sorry about you and Beth. And I'm doing okay. Why don't you come stay at my place? John said.**

**Well if you don't mind I'd love to come see my best mate. The man said. **

**Yeah it would be cool, Christy's here to so we could do something'. You remember were I live? **

**Yeah I remember, how can I forget that house. But I'm already in Massachusetts so I should be there soon.**

**Well shit man I didn't know you were already here, that's cool thought just come on over. John stated**

**K man, see ya lata**

**Ok, lata.**

**Who was that? Christy asked.**

**It was a Friend…**

**John told her that a friend of his was coming and that was all he wanted it to be a surprise. **

_**An Hour Later**_

_**Knock-Knock!**_

**I'll get it. Christy said as she opened the door. **

**JEFF! Christy said as she gave Jeff Hardy a big hug.**

**How are you girl! Jeff said as he walked in with Christy**

**I'm pretty good and you? She asked**

**John, Jeff and Christy talked for the rest of the night. Jeff told them about the hole Beth split and how he was letting Beth have the house for a few months so she could fine another place and all that shit…..**

_**The Next Day….Around 12:00pm**_

**John woke up to the sounds of laughing, vague laughing but laughing. He jumped outta bed and went down stairs. **

**What's gong on! He said as rubbing his nappy hair.**

**Well your finally up sleepy head. Christy said as she ran up to John and raped her arms around his bare chest.**

**Jeff looked at the floor. He missed being with a girl, there sweet touch and all that. Christy Could see the sadness in Jeff's eyes and walked over to him and said…**

**Hey why don't we have a movie night! She said scheming a little plain.**

**What's a movie night? John asked as he sat by Christy.**

**Well first Jeff has to agree to joint us! Christy said as she smiled at Jeff.**

**Huh? Jeff said.**

**Just say yes Jeff! I want to know what a movie night is! John said a little louder. **

**Okay! Whatever, I'll joint yalls movie night. He said.**

**Okay now tell use what a movie night is. John and Jeff said.**

**Well first I have to get one of my girlfriends to joint us. Christy grabbed her cell and started to dial. **

**Why? Jeff and John said.**

**Cuz Jeff has to have a date for movie night! She said as she laughed.**

**What? No! Jeff said.**

**To Late, you agreed. Christy said.**

**Christy walked out of the living room and ….**

**Hey ashley how are you? Christy said.**

**Hey Christy what's up? Ashley Massaro said.**

**Ashley was one of the WWE 2005 diva search contestants and she was single and very different just like Jeff, So Christy told her about Jeff and invited her to come out and watch some movies. Ashley decided to come because she was already in Boston because she had been visiting her brother.**

**Okay well get here around 8:00pm. Christy said.**

**Okay cool! I'll see you later. Bye Christy. Ashley said as she hung up.**

**Christy walked back into the living room and told the boys. Jeff was mad but he couldn't get out of it so he just went up stairs and went to take a shower. John and Christy went to get ready to for there movie night…**

**To Be Continue Please R\R!**


	7. Movie Night

**Tragedy Becomes Love**

* * *

_**Later That Night...**_

**John and Jeff were looking throw the movies Christy had rented they were mostly chick flicks like, A Walk To Remember, The Notebook, Cruel Intentions, stuff like that. **

**Christy came walking out of the kitchen with sodas and popcorn. **

_**Knock-Knock!**_

**Christy put the food and drinks down on the table and ran to the door. She opened the door. Jeff stood up…**

**Hey! Ashley said as she walked near Jeff.**

**Well Hello, I'm Jeff Hardy.**

**I'm Ashley Massaro, Nice to meet you! **

**Okay! Okay! Yall sit down lets start movie night! Christy said as she snuggled up to John and started The Notebook.**

**Jeff and Ashley sat down next to each other and John jumped up and turned down the lights.

* * *

**

_**An Hour Later…**_

**Jeff and Ashley had went into the kitchen a little earlier so they could talk without being shushed by Christy. **

**John was asleep by now in the living room and Christy was crying as she watched the movie.**

**Jeff and Ashley walked back into the living room and sat next to each other. They both like each other and were very attracted to one another.

* * *

**

_**Moments Later…**_

**John! Christy whispered **

**Huh? John said as he wok up acting like he had been watching the movie.**

**Look as them! She said as she pointed to Jeff and Ashley.**

**Jeff and Ashley were making out and very heavily. John and Christy started to snicker. Ashley started to pull away but Jeff put his hands on her neck stopping her from moving away from there kiss.

* * *

**

_**3 hours later…**_

**Jeff and John both had fallen asleep Christy and Ashley were putting the food away.**

**John, Jeff. Christy and Ashley said while shaking both the boys.**

**Ashley ended up staying over, Jeff and Ashley slept in one of the guest rooms. **

_**In John's Room…**_

**John and Christy were laying in bed.**

**John? Christy said**

**Yeah Christy? John said turning over to Christy**

**I need to ask you something. Christy said**

**Okay what? John asked**

**What am I to you? Christy said as she put the pillow over her head because she was embarrassed.**

**Well, Christy I'd like to think of you as my girlfriend. He said with a sly smile.**

**Really! So were like officially boy and girlfriend. Christy said as she hugged John.**

**Yeah we are. John pulled Christy in and kissed her.**

**John and Christy fell asleep soon after that.**

_**In Jeff's Room…**_

**Jeff and Ashley were asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**

_**3Weeks Later…**_

**John and Christy went back to there regular lives. Went back to work.**

_**John's Locker Room…**_

**So you and Christy you are like dating now? Randy asked as he but his boots on.**

**Yeah, I like her, and she really helped me when my mom died. John said as he put his lock and chain on and grabbed his little belt.**

**Well, have you met her parents? Randy asked as they walked out of the locker room.**

**No, not yet, I'm wanting to. John said.**

**Christy came up to the boys,**

**John I need to talk to you. Christy said as she pulled john aside.**

**What baby? John asked**

**Well I talked to my parents and they really want to meet you. Christy said as she smiled.**

**Really? He asked**

**Yeah do you want meet them? Christy asked**

**Well……Yeah I want to! John said as he grabbed her and hugged her.**

**Great! How about this weekend we go?**

**Sounds good to me. John said as they walked down the hallway hand in hand.**

AC: well sorry about how long it took to update. Well school just started and I am working and doing ALOT for school. SO I'm am going update every Monday (along with !Raw!) But yeah if theres some reason I am late I will update 2 chapters! Yeah kool huh! Lol But that's all Please rr yall help me a lot and if yall would like me 2 add someone 2 the story or anything request I would be GLAD 2 here what yall think it would help me out a lot. So that's all

!Chelsea!


	8. Meeting The Hemme's

**Tragedy Becomes Love**

_**That Weekend…**_

**John and Christy had just landed in Temecula, California. Christy's father and mother were picking up John and Christy.**

**Baby Girl! Christy's mother Jackie said running over to her daughter hugging her.**

**Mom god I missed you! Christy said pulling away from her mom's grasp.**

**Mom, Dad this is my Boyfriend John Cena! Christy said pulling A very nervous John to her side.**

**Nice to meet you! Christy's Parents said.**

**Yo! I'm John! John said shaking both their hands.**

**Christy's parents looked at one another in discussed. The Hemme family was a very high stung family. They believed in going to church every Sunday and Wednesday. And they were really not expecting there daughter to be dating any white trash. Well they thought John was white trash. But he was raised in a good family. **

_**Sunday Night At Christy's Parents House… **_

**John it was nice to meet you. Robert Hemme said.**

**Nice to meet ya to Mr. Hemme. John said hugging Mr. Hemme.**

**Christy we are going to miss you! Jackie said.**

**Baby doll, come here for a second. Robert said.**

**Yeah daddy? **

**Well your mother and I would really like if the next time you come to see us you don't bring John with you. Robert said.**

**What! What the hell! **

**Young lady! Jackie said.**

**Mother I am not a young lady I am a grown woman! And if you don't like the man I love then I won't be coming back! Christy said walking away.**

**Christy wait! Jackie said pulling Christy back over not wanting John to know they did not like him.**

**He seems like a okay person. But Christy you can do so much better. Your wasting your time with him! Jackie said.**

**Well Fuck You! I'm sorry that I'm "disrespecting" you but not only did my friends think what you think but my own parents think the same thing! Christy said walking away not saying good bye to her parents.**

_**In A Cab…**_

**Christy had barely said more than two words to John. She was thinking what everyone had said about John not her type and that he was just wasting her time. **

**Christy's cell phone started to ring.**

**Hello? **

**Hey Ho! **

**Lindsey? **

**Yeah! Your mom called me she told me about you and John and what you said to you mom and dad. You really hurt them. **

**Well they were talking shit about John. **

**Well I'm sorry but Christy he's not your type he's a fucking wanta be nigger.**

**Stop! Christy yelled.**

**The taxi cab driver stopped. **

**No! I'm sorry sir. Not you.**

**The Taxi Cab kept on going.**

**Lindsey I love him and I'm sick of all the people who should be suporting me talk about him. So don't you even call me again unless you have something nice to say about him. Christy yelled as she hung up the phone. **

**Christy you okay? John asked concerned.**

**Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about it.**

_**On The Plain … **_

**While Christy and John were on the plain Christy started to think about what everyone that weekend had been saying about him… and she started to write.**

"_**Friends are telling me I lost my mind**_

_**When I hooked up with you**_

_**Maybe that's true."**_

"_**said that I'll wake up one day **_

_**Asking what did I do**_

_**Maybe that true too."**_

"_**When I'm with you everything's alright**_

_**All I know is how I feel**_

_**When you're with me."**_

**Baby what's that? John asked as he woke up out of his sleep.**

**Oh! It's nothing! **

**It is something, it looks like a song. **

**No its not a song! Christy said covering up the song.**

**Oh okay I wont read it. Just keep on writing or whatever.**

**Christy made sure John was busy so he would leave her alone and then began to write again…**

_**chorus**_

"_**Waste my time, Waste my time**_

_**Not so sure that I'll be yours**_

_**But baby you could be mine**_

_**It's all about hanging out**_

_**Cause you know how to waste my time."**_

**Chorus huh? It is a song! John said reading it.**

**Stop! Let me finish and maybe I Might let you read it. **

**Okay, okay, okay. John said laying back trying to sleep.**

"_**Nothing like an empty day**_

_**With no weather **_

_**You're right there with me."**_

"_**Laughing as the world goes by**_

_**How we let a day **_

_**Move way too fast."**_

"_**Cause when I'm with you I don't really care **_

_**What they all want me to be **_

_**I just want you beside me."**_

_**Chorus**_

"_**Waste my time, waste my time  
Not so sure that I'll be yours  
And baby you could be mine  
It's all about hanging out  
Cause you know how to waste my time."**_

**Okay come on let me read it baby please. John begged.**

**Okay but don't laugh. Christy said **

**I wont laugh okay! John said grabbing the song.**

**John started to read it and then Christy saw him start to write on it.**

**What are you doing? Christy asked. **

**John**

"**Call me John on the M-I-C  
When you listenin' to me  
You be listenin' to b bumpin'  
To the rhythm they'll be given  
When we hit em with the beats in the ring  
Don't forget the way we livin', yo  
Waste my time - Christy  
You girl on the other side of the wall  
Waste my time - Christy  
I like the way you move your body, and if you fall  
not so sure that I'll be yours - Christy  
I'll be the one that's gonna catch you before you hit the mat  
Baby you could be mine - Christy  
I'm feeling your sound **

**What did you do? Christy said grabbing the paper and reading it. Wow! I like it. She said writing more.**

**It's all about yeah girl, it's all about - John  
Hanging out you know, we hanging out - John  
Cause you know how to waste my time **

**Chorus   
Waste my time wasting my time - John  
Waste my time yeah, yeah - John  
Not so sure that I'll be yours  
But baby you could be mine you could be mine - John  
It's all about yeah girl, it's all about - John  
Hanging out we hanging out - John  
Cause you know how to waste my time wasting my time - John  
Mmm, you know how to waste my time"**

**John and Christy landed safely and were headed to the arena when John started to talk…**

**I was thinking, Christy you should go to the studio with me. And maybe we could record that song. Cause trad man he could probably hook us up with some sick beats. And if you can sing me and you could sing it together. John said as he parked the car at the arena. **

**John I cant sing! Christy said.**

**Christy Hemme! I've heard you sing in the shower and you can sing you have a beautiful voice! John stated.**

**John why don't we talk about this later? I really want to get some sleep and just worry about my match with Victoria. Okay?**

**Yeah of course But we will be talking about it again. John said.**

A\N: Sry bout this chapter …. It might suck….I hope yall like it….I will update next Monday (probably sooner cuz I have a really good chapter coming up…a lot of drama coming up…and Christy is going to go into a depressing stage…she's going 2 see who her Real friends are and yeah…..well Please r\r I would like 2 have a lot more reviews!


	9. Moving To Smackdown?

**Tragedy Becomes Love**

_**Christy & John got out of the Rent - A - Car and got there bags out of the trunk. **_

Christy I'm going to go ahead into the arena. Okay? I'lljustsee ya lata. John said walking away.

Okay. Christy said kissing his cheek.

Christy locked the car and walked into the arena and went strait for the _Diva's _locker room.

Yeah I wonder what Christy's gonna do? Ashley said to the Women's champ.

What do you mean what will I do? Christy said seting down her bag.

Ummmm¼¼Ashley stated¼.they might be moving you over to Smackdown!.

WHAT! Christy said almost jumping out of her skin. She stormed out of the locker room and strait from Mr. Bishoff's office.

She walked into the office to see none other than the two women who were traded to RAW from Smackdown!. Torrie Willson and Candace Michelle.

What the hell? Is it true? Christy yelled

What? What's true? Eric asked knowing what she was talking about.

Me and Stacy going to Smackdown? Christy demanded

Oh, well yeah. But¼Eric got cut off.

What! No! I refuse to go there! I will not leave my family! Christy yelled.

Just then John was walking by Eric's office to here his girlfriend yelling.

John busted through the door to see Christy yelling at the general manager.

CHRISTY! John yelled over her in his calming voice.

John there transferring me to Smackdown! Christy said sad.

What? If she goes so do I. John said without thinking about it.

John you cant leave Raw! Eric said.

And why? John demaned.

Because you fans will be crushed.

Well you heard me if she goes I am to. John said again.

Christy just stood there in shock to how much John would put on the line just to be with her.

Okay John lets make a deal? Eric suggested

What's the deal?

You and Christy veruses Torrie and anyone she wants. And if you to win christy and stacy stay here on RAW and if you to lose Christy and Stacy goes to Smackdown.

Okay but if win the torrie and her partner lose the torrie and her bimbo go back to smack down. John said.

HEY! Candace said.

Agreed! Torrie said shacking John's hand.

Christy wasn't even paying attention but she agreed to.

_Later¼_

_**A/N: Sry everyone I couldn't update more than cuz im not at my house right now and were I am staying does not have internet. So my chapters might not come as often as they were and they might now be as long as they were also. I will try 2 update every chance I can. We r in the process of moving so It is really hard 2 update right now sry. !Chelsea!**_


	10. The Big Match

**Tragedy Becomes Love**

**Later…**

**John's music started up and Christy Hemme came out in a "The Champs Here" t-shirt. Christy Pulled It off and revealed a tight baby t which read "Read Head's" and her shorts read "Do It Better". Christy posed and then pointed to the entrance curtain and John Cena came running out in his military Chain Gang T.**

**John and Christy made there way down to the ring. Torrie Wilson's music started and she walked down with Candace Michelle on her side. The two divas got into the ring and it got real quiet. The Master Pieces music started to play. They were going to fight Chris Masters and Torrie Wilson.**

**Haha! We go this Christy! John reassured her.**

**Are you sure? I don't want to leave you. **

**Your not going anywhere! John told her with a kiss on the lips.**

…

**Torrie and Christy started the match out. Torrie had been in control most of the match until Christy reversed a widows peek with a Twist of fate. Christy went for the cover 1-2 Torrie kicked out. Christy ran and tagged John in.**

**John dragged Torrie to Chris and he tagged her in. Chris didn't have the chance to do anything when John hit him with a massive F-U. John went for the cover 1-2 Torrie kicked John in the back. Christy came running into the ring heading right for Torrie pushing her out of the ring. John and Chris continued to fight and outside the ring Torrie was hitting Christy's beautiful red head onto the steal steps. Back into the ring Chris had John in the master lock. John flipped Chris over his head. John started to get all riled up while john was pumping up his shoes Chris pulled out some brace knuckles. John went to pick Chris up for the second F-U and Chris hit John hard in his head. Chris covered John 1-2-3! Chris's music started to play. **

**Torrie looked up and saw John on the floor. Torrie, Candace and Chris walked up the ramp. Christy regained herself and looked into the ring John was looking at Christy sorrow in his eyes.**

_**Back Stage…**_

**John was holding Christy in his arms as Randy, Stacy, Victoria, Ashley, Matt, Trish, Lita, Edge, and many others having a little going away party.**

**Christy don't worry they cant break us apart. John whispered in her ear.**

**I Know! Christy said kissing him.**

**The gang hugged and said there good-byes to Christy and Stacy.**

_**In John's Hotel Room…**_

**John and Christy were laying in bed holing one another.**

**John? **

**Yeah babe**

**You know how you were talking about us recording that song we wrote.**

**Yeah**

**Well I was thinking I guess I can try recording it. **

**Really baby? **

**Yeah**

**Shit yeah! Well when you get your schedule just tell me when you'll have a day off. **

**You know what. I'm really happy that us being split apart isn't going to change out relationship.**

**I wouldn't let that happen!**

**Good!.**

**John and Christy fell asleep in each others arms. It was there last night together on the same show. But they wouldn't let that stop there relationship. **

**A\N: hey! Well I hope you all like this chapter:D! well this was my 1st story and I think im going 2 have 2 end it soon BUT I have another story. If yall have any ideas how to turn this story around go ahead give me some ideas…BUT this story 4SHO wont be ending UNTILL AFTER…chapter 17! I have up to chapter 17 written…kk**

**Chelsea**


	11. Author's Notes:

**Hello Readers! **

**I am sorry to say but I am not going 2 be able to update for a few days. Because Hurricane RITA it heading right toward my home town. We are leaving in about 15 mins.My homemight begone wheni het back and that means NO COMPUTER! I have my story with me so it will be safe. I just hope I am able 2 update again. And if i dont make it out or if my home gets torn down i will some how update and tell all of you. So please pray for the people of Texas and Louisiana! **

Love You All! and B Safe! Chelsea (aka) JAFC


	12. Author's Notes: I'm Alive! LOL

**Hello My Fans and I am i ALIVE! lol my house is fine BUT i still dont ahve Cable or Internet...We are hoping it will come back up ASAP! i am at school updating this i cant be here long cause i could get in BIG trouble. so ill keep it short and sweet. i have alot to tell yall with the store and it will be up ASAP ... as soon as i get internet. **

**i also have a new story written and my firends skool b lovin it so ill update that soon to. It's call It All Happens For A Reason ... so ill talk to yall soon and luv you all as soon as i can again. **

THANKS to everyone who left me those sweet comments...luv yall! Chelsea


	13. 1st Night On Smackdown! & The Bar

**Tragedy Becomes Love**

_**That Thursday!…**_

**Welcome Playa! I Hope you'll like your move to Smackdown!. Now Yeah you might think it's a down grate from Big Dog RAW but Smackdown! Has big things coming but playa! So Holla Holla Holla if ya need me dog! **

**Thanks Mr. Long! Christy said as she left General Manager Theodore Long's office. **

**Christy walked into the Diva's locker room to find a cocky Malina telling off Michelle McCool.**

**Okay now listen here you blonde bimbo don't even think you can use my hair brush! I don't want your FAKE blonde hair mixed with my beautiful hair! Malina said walking out of the locker room with her hair brush in her hands.**

**What a Bitch! Christy said to Michelle**

**OH MY GOD! CHRISTY! Michelle said to Christy. Christy and Michelle knew each other from the 2004 RAW Diva Search. They were best friends until Michelle got voted off and then they never really talked anymore.**

**Hey babe! Gosh girl your looking good. **

**You to Mrs. Cena! **

**Oh god. How in the hell do you know about us?**

**Well…the Diva's around here are gossip queens. But what I want to know is how I didn't find out about it from you? **

**Ummm…..it's a long story.She said trying to get off the subject.**

**I just hope we can make it work.**

**I knew John very well and I know he'll make it work. **

**Thanks, you have know idea how much that means to me.I just wish I could be on Raw cause all of my friends are there,its just hard. **

**Yeah but ,im hear and it will be okay. **

**Yeah, I hope so. **

**Christy and Michelle kept on talking getting to know one another a little better.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Christy and Stacy's first night on Smackdown! went pretty good. They had there bar & Panties match. But now Christy and Stacy were going out with a few Smackdown! superstars.**

_**At The Bar…**_

**Well, Well, Well look its Christy Hemme. It's the wigger's girlfriend! Johnny Nitro said.**

**Excuse you! **

**Yeah your dating John Cena right? **

**Yeah I am and I would like if you kept his name out of your mouth. Christy said defending her man. **

**Christy took another drink of her beer trying to calm her nerves. **

**OH SHIT YEAH! Stacy said excited.**

**Pon De Replay started to play.**

**Stacy and Michelle pulled Christy onto the dance floor and Christy handed her drink to Johnny Nitro by mistake.**

**Johnny Nitro was the last person Christy should have given her drink to. Johnny had a massive crush on Christy and would do anything to be with her even slip the "date rap drug" in her beer. And that's what he did. **

_**Moments Later…**_

**Christy and Michelle came walking from the dance floor short of breathe. Christy grabbed her drink from the counter and chugged the hole drink down pill and all.**


	14. The Bar Continued

**Tragedy Becomes Love**

_**An Hour Later…**_

**Christy could barely walk let alone talk. **

**Christy are you okay? Randy asked. **

**Christy just nodded. **

**Come on, you need to get some sleep. Randy said grabbing her hand.**

**Christy nearly fell. Randy picked her up wedding style.**

**Randy and Stacy helped Christy out of the bar.**

**Oh, shit! Randy said pushing Christy against the car.**

**What? Stacy asked unlocked the car.**

**Stacy stop being a blonde! How the hell are we suppose to bring Christy to the hotel when we have a two setter car and we are in a different hotel!**

**Oh. Stacy said getting quiet.**

**I'll bring her to her hotel! Johnny Nitro said out of no where.**

**You sure? Stacy asked him.**

**Yeah, I'm in the Hilton hotel just as Christy is.**

**Um…I guess you could bring her back. Randy said not sure of his intentions.**

_**At Christy's hotel room door…**_

**Johnny got Christy's key from the receptionist, and was not entering the room with Christy passed out in his arms. Johnny shut and locked the door and set Christy down on the bed.**

**Johnny wanted Christy so badly and now he had her in his twisted way. Johnny took off his pants and t- shirt and was now left in his boxers.**

**Christy started to wake from her drunk and drugged up slumber.**

**What's going on? Christy said rubbing her eyes. She couldn't see everything was blurry.**

**Nothin! Johnny said ripping her panties off not even bothering to take her other close.**

**Stop! No! Christy started to fight Johnny off of her, but she was to weak from he drugs. John slapped her hard and she went into a hazy moment. **

**All she could see was her life flashing in front of her. She soon after gained her eye sight back and could see Johnny taking the one thing she thought she had control of. He was raping her, and she couldn't do anything about it. …**

**AN: Sorry about how long this took to get up! I would have updated sooner BUT I just updated a story (it all happens for a reason) it had something about the lastest Hurricane that hit the cost near tx and some ppl didn't like it so they complained and it got deleted off of Well yeah so I couldn't update ANY of my stories cuz of that. Well anyways I am doing a REWRITE of the 1st few chapters of my story that got deleted. Its going to have a new name n all..lol up yeah im sry about the long wait n all…Luv ya! Chelsea**


	15. After That Horrible Night

**Tragedy Becomes Love**

_**30 Minutes Later…**_

**Johnny came walking out of Christy's room. He walked down the hall; his jacket in one hand and a sly smile on his face.**

_**Christy's Hotel Room…**_

**Christy was passed out on the bed. She had been beaten on, she had a bloody noise and her lip had been cut. Her eye had been blackened and her shirt had been ripped. Christy's skirt was on the floor along with her shredded panties. **

_**Hours Later…**_

**Christy had woken up…she knew everything that had happened, she remember everything. She had black make-up smeared all over her eyes and cheeks. Christy got off of the bed emotionless, she walked into the bathroom and turned on the water, for a shower. Christy walked into the shower with her ripped shirt still on. She didn't care anymore all she wanted was for Johnny to be out of her and off of her. Christy just stood under the shower the water beating on her bruised and battered body.**

**Tears started to fall down Christy's face. Christy remembered all of what had happened all she wanted to do was wash it all away. **

_**Ring-Ring!**_

**Christy heard the phone and walked out of the shower not even bothering too grab a towel. **

**Yeah! She said in a mean tone.**

**Hey babe! How was your first day on Smackdown? Was everyone nice to ya? If not I'll kick there ass! John said.**

**What? umm…John why are you calling? No, don't answer that. Lets just end this while we still can. Christy said as tears started to well up. **

**I don't believe your saying this. What's wrong Christy?**

**There's nothing wrong! This just isn't going to work! Just stop! **

**No! you have to give me a better reason then _this just isn't going to work_. Christy you helped me out so much when my mom died. I am not going anywhere and you have to listen to me one day. I care about you Christy just let me know what wrong. John pleaded.**

_**Click!**_

**Christy hung up the phone. Christy busted into tears. She didn't want to end what her and John had but she couldn't get him caught up in all this mess. **

_**20 minutes later…**_

**Christy had gotten herself cleaned up. She moved into a different hotel room also. She couldn't stand to be in that room any longer. **

**Christy was now sitting on the king sized bed writing. She was writing a letter to John. She couldn't just leave things how she had left them. Christy didn't want him to know, she didn't want anyone to know. She felt dirty, so she decided to write John a letter, a goodbye letter.**

…

John,

I cant let you watch me fall, I cant fell it anymore

The soul he cut the soul you adore, I cant fell it anymore

Cause he's run though me with destructive force

I think somehow I gotta get it strait, I gotta get you outta me

But I cannot get through you.

How I feel? Like I'm soulless.

I'm ready to fade now, and how I feel? Like I'm soulless

I'm hopeless and grayed out and somehow I feel like I'm soulless

I'm ready to fade now, and now I feel like I'm starless

I'm ready to burn out!

I can transend you and I can mentally bend you

But I can't handle this shit that I'm into

I have been blinded and always reminded of the things I've wanted but never could find. I am a part of a world that I hate, I wish the end would come faster my worlds a disaster. Can't you see that I'm down and I'm drowning and I cant keep my head above my wake.

I gotta get him out of my veins

I gotta get him out of me blood

I gotta get him out of my scene

I gotta get him out of me

What I'm trying hard to get down to words is the way I fit into this world. Things I've survived pushed me to the darker side because if life as it was, the life that was his should have been mine. I cant take it anymore of this cause I'm gonna get down to the floor and it's a cold gun that I kiss cause I cannot take it anymore.

John I'm not sure if you understand this. You didn't do anything wrong, I'm sorry and I love you! Good bye!

Christy

_**A\N:**_ sry about the long wait. and thanks to everyone who R\R! please do so again and again and again! lol

Chelsea


	16. The LetterAnd Deep Depression

**Tragedy Becomes Love**

**Christy folded the letter and put it in an envelop and addressed it to Mr. Cena himself.**

_**A Week Later…**_

**Smackdown was in Pensacola, Florida and Raw was in the Cameron, South Carolina area.**

**Cena! A Mail carrier called out.**

**Oh yeah! It's from Christy. John said to the person on the cell phone. Well man I'll meet ya at your place. Bye! John said hanging up.**

_**At Jeff Hardy's… **_

**John walked on wanting to read the letter so badly.**

**Jeff get your ass down here! I want to read the damn letter! John yelled up stairs.**

**K! go ahead. Jeff said sliding down the stairs rail.**

_**Moments later…**_

**What? This is bull shit! John said crumbling the letter up and throwing it toward the trash. I didn't make it.**

**John, were ya going? Jeff asked.**

**I'll be back! John said slamming the front door.**

**Jeff went to the trash can and picked up the crumbled note. He read it and the went outside to his recording studio were proxygen was.**

_**In A Car Outside…**_

**John was in his rent-a-car dialing a number…**

**What the hell! Why are you trying to ruin our relationship? John asked.**

**I'm not! I just cant hurt you! If we keep on with this you'll get hurt or worse.**

**Christy! don't try to help me cause your doing one shity job. Just stop and tell me why your doing this! **

**I can't tell you! You'll kill him. Shit! Christy said hanging up the phone,**

**What? John asked himself.**

**John started to dial another number…**

**Stace? **

**Yeah, what do you want John? Stacy said with a rude attitude.**

**What's up with Christy?**

**I don't know! She been really quiet and kinda moody lately. **

**Did anything happen last Thursday? John asked as he remember back.**

**I don't think so….wait! We went to a bar, ya know it was our first night on Smackdown in all, we were celebrating.**

**Well, did anything happen? Was anyone all over her or try anything?**

**No, I don't think so….well, Johnny Nitro. **

**What about him?**

**He was flirting with her and then he ended up bring her home. In fact, the next day Christy asked me if I saw anyone put something in her drink. **

**Why would she asked you that?**

**Cause Christy had like one beer and then she was like Goone! She was wasted.**

**Shit! **

**What? Stacy asked stupidly.**

**Think about it Stace! Christy thinking she got slipped something, she's acting different! Now she wants to break up with me to protect me or something.**

**What! Christy loves you! Stacy said.**

**Well I don't know! She let it kinda slip that I couldn't help her because I would just hurt him.**

**What are you thinking? Stacy asked not knowing what John was talking about.**

**God! I'm thinking maybe Johnny Nitro raped Christy!**

**Oh shit! **

**Yeah! I don't know maybe I'm wrong. I'm going to find out and you have to help me Stacy. **

**Um…yeah of course.**

_**A Few Hours Later…**_

**Knock-Knock! **

**Christy stood up and walked up to the door, she opened the door to Jeff Hardy/**

**What are you doing here?**

**I need to see and talk to you. Jeff said.**

**Jeff pushed himself passed Christy and walked in and sat on the bed.**

**Okay…Christy said getting quiet. Christy just sat there next to Jeff and stared at the ground.**

**Christy, I read the letter.**

**What! Christy said shocked.**

**He didn't let me read it. I kinda took it upon myself to read it. Jeff admitted.**

**Well, what about it! I just cant date him anymore. Christy lied as her eyes started to water with pain. **

**Who did it! Jeff just went out there and asked.**

**What? What are you talking about! Christy said turning away. Tears started to run down her face.**

**Christy I know! I could tell by the letter! Who raped you Christy? Jeff asked as he forced Christy to look him in his eyes.**

**What? Your insane! I didn't get raped! Jeff leave! Christy said as she started to break down. You don't…you don't know what your talking about! Christy said as tears flooded her eyes. **

**Christy! Please just listen, I'll leave because you asked me to leave but I'm here if you need someone to talk to. I'll always be here. Jeff said trying to comfort her. **

**Why are you here? Why are you helping me? Christy asked as she faced Jeff.**

**Christy I'm here because you and John love each other and you know that! He will understand and you know that too. Hell he might even want to hurt the guy who has done this to you but you at least need to tell him the truth. John loves you and he needs more closure than what your giving him. Jeff ended with that. He started to head toward the door.**

**Jeff? Christy said waiting for a response from Jeff.**

**Yea?**

**Don't tell John! Please I don't want him to know yet. Christy pleaded.**

**You don't want John to know what Christy? Jeff asked again.**

**The I got…I got raped my Johnny …. John Nitro Raped me! Christy said as she broke down in Jeff's arms.**

**It's Okay! It's going to be okay! **

**I promise I'll tell John not yet though! Not yet! Christy said still crying.**

**It's okay! Jeff said comforting Christy.**

_**At Stacy's Hotel Room….The Next Morning…**_

_**Knock-Knock!**_

**Coming! Stacy yelled.**

_**Knock-Knock!**_

**Coming! Stacy yelled again.**

**Stacy got to the door and answered it to see a messy Christy.**

**Oh my! Christy come in! Stacy said helping her in.**

**Christy was wearing a pair of pants and a wife beater, which was all bloody. Her red hair was drenched in water and her make up was running down her face. Christy's wrists were bleeding and her eyes were dilated.**

**Christy! You okay? Stacy asked. **

**Christy shook her head as to say she was fine. **

**Um…well Christy your going to have to go home. I can call you a Cab or something. **

**Christy stood up and fell to the floor she hit her head on the bed and busted her head open. **

**Oh shit! Stacy screamed. Stacy grabbed her cell phone and called Michelle McCool. Michelle was a nurse before she entered the WWE. **

_**10 Minutes Later…**_

**Michelle was looking Christy over trying to wake her up. **

**Oh my! Michelle said coving her mouth. **

**What's taking so long! I have to leave and you to have to get out! Stacy demanded.**

**Leave Stacy! Christy cant move or she could die! Michelle yelled.**

**Fine! Stacy said throwing the keys at Michelle. Lock up when you leave. **

**Michelle put pressure on Christy's cut open wrists and called 9-11 and John. **

_**Two Days Later… At A Florida Hospital…**_

**HEHE….that's all im putting up! Lol well im sry if I left you on a clifhanger…lol n-eways I hope you all like andthanks to all the nice reviws ive been getting! Thanks and keep them coming! - Chelsea!**


	17. Colors

**Tragedy Becomes Love**

_**Two Days Later… At A Florida Hospital…**_

**Jeff, John, Michelle, Trish, Ashley, Chris Jericho, And Dave were all sitting in the waiting room. Everyone awaited the unexpected news. If Christy was okay or if she was slowly passing away. Christy was slipping away she was slipping in to depression. **

**Christy's mother and Father came from Christy's room. Mrs. Hemme's eyes were watery and her make-up was a little messed up.**

**How Is She! John blurted out and he stood up.**

**She's alive. Cloe said as she started to tear up. She tried to…to…to…**

**She tried to kill herself. Christy's father said. **

**John was shocked by there words. The bubbly, hyper, sweet girl the loved tried to kill herself. **

**Jeff sat there knowing why she'd done what she'd done. He so badly wanted to tell John. He wanted to tell the Hemme's but he couldn't he promised Christy he wouldn't say a word to anyone. Wait Jeff knew what he had to do. Nito had it coming. His actions had almost killed a really good person. Jeff grabbed Trish and told her what he knew.**

**They believe she took some Bars and Somas and once she didn't die fast enough she cut her wrists. Christy father said as he broke down. **

**Is she going to be okay? Ashley asked as she wiped away some tears.**

**She's going to okay. She has to stop what she's doing. I don't know why she tried doing what she did but we are going to get to the bottom of this. Christy's mother said. **

**The continued to talk…**

…_**Christy's Room…**_

**Christy was dressing herself back in her bloody clothes. She yanked the wires out if her arm and opened a window.**

**Fuck this shit! Christy said before jumping out of the window. She landed on the ground safely and caught the first Taxi she saw.**

…_**Back In The Waiting Room…**_

**I believe she's still asleep but you can go see her if you want John. Cloe said. **

**John's head shot up and he headed toward the room.**

**John walked into the room and saw no Christy only an empty bed.**

**Where is she? John said to himself. John walked out of he room. Where is she? **

**Mrs. Hemme ran into the hospital room and saw Christy's clothes were gone along with the window was open. **

**The window! She said. **

**Shit! John said slamming his fist down on a table. **

…_**Several Days Later…**_

**Christy was still missing and only one person had talked to her. Jeff Hardy was doing to at this moment…**

**Christy were in the hell are you? Jeff asked.**

**Why does it matter? it's not like people are looking for me! **

**What the hell are you talking about? John is worried out of his mind and your parents have gone to every lead they have to find you. We all miss you and just want you to come home. Jeff pleaded with her.**

**Bullshit! Stacy, who I thought was my best friend just screwed me over!**

**Well yeah, she was going to leave you to die but you have John, Michelle, Trish, Me, Ashley and your family! We are all here for you. **

**Fuck you! Christy said.**

**Christy! Listen to me, your going to lose your job, your friends and your family if you don't watch yourself. Your cutting your wrists and doing drugs. This isn't the Christy Hemme I know!**

**Jeff, you don't even know me! Fuck off! **

**No! maybe I'm not your best friend or your boyfriend but you are not like this at all. You have always cared about your family and friends first and if you could only see how much your hurting them then I think you would realize that you are screwing up the life you've made yourself. Johnny raping you might have hurt you but Don't let this destroy you make this something powerful. Build off of this mistake and make yourself better. Your letting Nitro and your rape eat you alive. **

**Click! Christy hung up.**

**Jeff turned the corner and enter the recording studio were John and proxygen were sitting.**

**I'll be back! John said leaving the studio.**

" **Can you feel it crush you does it bring the worst in you out." the drummer of Proxygen sang.**

**Woah! I like that. Keep on with that. What else you got? Jeff asked as he grabbed his guitar.**

"**there's no running away from these things that hold you down." the drummer sang again.**

**Oh I got it! Jeff said.**

"**Do they complicate you because they make you feel like this." Jeff sang as he strummed the guitar.**

**Shit! I should be righting this down. Shannon Moore said.**

"**Of all the colors that you've shined this is surely not your best**

**But you should know these colors that you're shinning are **

**Surely not the best colors that you shine." Jeff continued to sing.**

**Damn! That's hot! The guitar player said.**

**Yeah, that should be the chorus. Shannon said.**

**What should be? Jeff asked.**

**What you just sang dumb ass! Shannon said.**

**John walked back into the studio and everyone got quiet. John started to sing…**

" **I know you feel alone yeah and no one else can figure you out but don't you ever turn away from the ones that help you down" **

**John, damn man. That deep! The drummer piped up.**

**You wrote that down Shannon? Jeff asked.**

**Yeah! Shannon replied.**

**You got anymore? Jeff asked John.**

**John continued…"well they'd love to save you don't you know they love to see you smile." **

"**but these colors that you've shined are surely not your style." Jeff sang.**

**Yeah! That is a hit! Then we could put the chorus two more times. Jeff said.**

**John continued again…"I know you're feeling like you're lost you feel you've drifted way to far? **

**But you should know these colors that you're shinning are surly not the best!" John finished.**

**Damn John were did all that passion come from! Shannon asked jokingly.**

**Christy! John said walking out of the studio again.**

**Damn, it does remind me of Christy. Jeff said as everyone got quiet.**

...Dats all...ill update again...SOON! 3-Chelsea


	18. Going Home

**Tragedy Becomes Love**

…_**A Few Days Later…**_

**John was back in Boston, Massachusetts. He was sitting in his bedroom staring at the blank walls.**

_**Ring-Ring!**_

**Hello? John said as he picked up the phone.**

**John! Hey sexy! **

**Christy? He asked.**

**Of course! I miss you! She said.**

**Why haven't you come home? John asked her.**

**I don't have a home! Christy said crudely.**

**Christy, your home is here, With me! John said as he tried to reassure her.**

**I can't come back!**

**Why? He asked.**

**You'll get hurt! She said as she started to cry.**

**How? **

**Once you find out what happened. I could have stopped it but he wouldn't stop. **

**Christy, its okay, you can tell me anything. I wont get mad or hurt I promise.**

**I promise John I didn't want to he made me. Christy rambled on.**

**Baby! What are you talking about?**

**He made me you have to believe me! I made me sleep with him, he put something in my drug I swear. Christy rambled on as she cried.**

**He raped you? John asked as he hopped he was wrong.**

**Yeah…she said as she got quiet.**

**Who! John had to know. Who ever had the balls to hurt someone so sweet deserved to get what was coming to him.**

**Johnny…**

**Nirto! John asked.**

**Christy didn't answer, she was scared to death that Johnny would come back after he or worse he would hurt John.**

**Yes! She blurted out.**

**John just got quiet, he was trying to gold his anger in, all he wanted to do was hurt Johnny like he was hurting Christy. **

**John! John, please say something. Christy begged.**

**Come home! I need you here! John pleaded.**

**I want to, I want to come home to you John but I have no way there. Christy said.**

**Where are you? I'll come for you. **

**I'm at my parents. She said.**

**I'm coming baby! **

**Hours Later…In California…**

**John was at the Hemme house, he was knocking on the door as we speak. Cloe Hemme opened the door to see John standing in the rain.**

**John you should probably leave! Cloe demanded.**

**No! I talked to he yesterday and she wants to come home with me! John said.**

**John walked past Cloe and into the living area. Christy was passed out on the couch. Her arms were cut and brushed from her self-mutation. **

**What in the hell are you letting her do! John asked as he picked up Christy's motionless body.**

**Where do you think your taking my daughter! Cloe demanded an answer.**

**Cloe! Let him take her, he might be able to help her. Christy's father said.**

_**On the plan back to Boston…**_

**John had fallen asleep and Christy was sitting next to him staring in to space.**

**Miss? Miss! Christy said to the flight attendant. **

**Yes! The flight attendant answered.**

**Can you get me a pen and paper? She asked.**

**Yeah, here ya go. The woman said.**

**Christy looked at John, she loved him and wanted to be with him but she didn't want him to have to deal with this anymore. She need to get some shit off her back.**

**So she began to write…**

**So I'm the king of all these things, of this mess I have made**

**Such a waste what a shame my whole life is fake**

**Well I'm a whore and I'm sure I'm a thorn inside of you that has torn at you for years **

**The alcohol the Demerol these things never could replace**

**What a minute with you could do to put a smile on my face**

**I'm a whore and I'm sure I'm a thorn inside of you that has torn at me for years**

**I cant get out of this dead skin, I cant shed my skin**

**I'm not sure where to begin why cant I begin again**

**I cant get under my dead skin I cant shed my skin**

**Can I sleep ''til then**

**Phenobarbital and alcohol these two surely will do**

**To knock me out keep me down at least a day or two**

**When I'm awake I can taste how bitter I've become **

**And it's more than I can bear**

**Somedays I pray someone will blow me away**

**Make it quick but let me burn so I can feel my life fade**

**Well I'm a waste and I can taste how butter I've become and its more than I can bear…**

**I can't shed my skin**

**I can't shed my skin**

**John woke up and looked at Christy, She looked back at him.**

**Are you going to leave me again? He asked.**

**Never! She replied.**

**Good! He said as he grabbed her hand. They held onto each other the rest of the way back to there home.**

**A/N: Well...i bet yall r happy! they are back together...well my next chapter will be jumping WAY n2 the future...YAY! yall are almost caught up! Well please keep up with all the nice reveiws i totally enjoy them! 3 Chelsea**


End file.
